


El cosmos

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is born as a star, But in a non romantical way, Crowley created the stars, Crowley indirectly created demons, Crowley is Raphael, Crowley is like a mother duck, Crowley love his creations, Español | Spanish, Happy Ending, His stars love him so much, M/M, No Sex, They love each other, alternative universe, slight angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: El ángel se acercó para verle mejor y le dió la impresión de que el astro "quería" salirse de su sitio y dejarse caer a la superficie de aquel planeta rojo.- No se te ocurra arrojarte: me metería en problemas si lo hicieras. -Le dijo en un susurro. Hablarle a sus creaciones no era nada nuevo en él, lo hacía desde que Dios se retiró a descansar.Lo que no era usual era que las estrellas le respondieran como hizo esta.- Oh, no querría causar molestias... ¡pero es que todo se ve fascinante allá abajo! ¿No sería posible moverme un poco para verlo más de cerca?- ¡Déjame por favor! ¡Quiero ir allá abajo!Su voz era agradable al oído y bastante mesurada, considerando que de ella emanaba un deseo imperioso de escapar.___AU donde Crowley creó las estrellas y Aziraphale es una entre tantas que deben cambiar para seguir el plan divino. Solo que no es tan fácil.
Relationships: Crowley&Aziraphale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	El cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Los dos personajes principales de esta historia pertenecen a Terry Prattchet y Neil Gaiman. No pretendo lucrar con ellos y la he escrito para fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> Este fanfic participó en el reto Reverse AU de la pagina Ineffables Fanfickers, y por la misma temática, Crowley es un ángel. 
> 
> Este mi primer fic terminado de Good omens. Hace casi quince años que no escribo fanfics y de por sí los que hice en la adolescencia no eran tan buenos, pero disfruté mucho escribirlo.
> 
> Advertencia: Esta historia se desarrolla en el espacio, pero los datos no son exactos. Es una historia de fantasía, no de ciencia ficción. También si llegaron aquí esperando besos, caricias, "te amo" y sexo, están en el lugar equivocado. Esas tramas vendrán en el futuro.
> 
> Gracias a mi lector beta, Kin Shady, por señalarme varios errores en el preeliminar. No tiene cuenta aquí pero lo encuentran en deviantart https://www.deviantart.com/kinshady

Al principio, el universo fue creado por una fuerza arrasadora que nombraremos "Dios". Sin embargo debe comprenderse que "Dios" es una palabra de cuatro letras y dos sílabas, es una palabra que no basta para abarcar toda la extensión del poder y la gloria de la Creación. Nada puede describir apropiadamente lo que es esa entidad que todo lo puede, todo lo sabe y está en todas partes. Pero "Dios" tendrá que servir.

El universo, decíamos, fue creado por Dios. Él lo deseó y de inmediato brotó y se expandió. Había oscuridad. Nació el Tiempo. No existían los planetas, ni los seres vivos ni nada de lo que conocemos ahora. Solo Él y el espacio exterior en toda su inmensidad.  
Hay incontables versiones acerca de la creación de la vida en el mundo; todas ellas son ciertas, en diferentes entornos y tiempos. Solo que Dios no modeló directamente a los mortales.

"El espacio debe ser llenado", dijo Dios, "porque su esencia misma lo demanda pero, ¿con qué?"  
Usó el Tiempo para pensar en qué haría con lo que acababa de crear y muy pronto tuvo un Plan. Este puede llamarse de varias formas; el Gran Plan, el Plan Inefable, el Plan Divino. Pero en realidad es El Plan. Único, que lo abarca todo y que nadie puede detener. Ni siquiera Dios, una vez que fue puesto en marcha y para que pudiera comenzar, debía formar a los primeros seres vivos, encargados de ejecutar las primeras fases.

Los hizo a imagen y semejanza suya, porque no tenía más referencias que Él mismo y porque serían sus Hijos amados, en los que dejaría una parte de sí.  
Los ángeles fueron creados con Luz de Él: se desprendia un rayo de sí mismo, lo estiraba y lo amasaba con sus dedos hasta darle la consistencia deseada y luego le dejaba reposar un poco mientras le hablaba, contandole el motivo por el que lo creaba. Luego le insuflaba vida por la boca y el pequeño despertaba, con los colores que Dios creó para él cuando comenzó a moldearle.  
Uno a uno los ángeles terminados fueron puestos en fila uno junto al otro para que no se perdieran hasta que terminara con todos. Se miraban entre sí y se saludaban, sorprendiendose por su apariencia y el sonido de sus voces, aunque los primeros mil eran exactamente iguales; es que Dios ideó la imaginación durante este proceso y el ángel mil uno fue el primero en gozar de sus beneficios.

Algunos eran orondos y suaves, otros pequeños y magros, algunos larguiduchos y de cabellos largos, este era de cabellera oscura y aquel tenía mechones blancos entre rizos castaños. Todos tenían hermosas alas blancas o de colores claros, aunque en diferente cantidad y longitud. Era un lote bastante interesante, pero hacía falta el que daría inicio a las misiones de los demás, aquel sin el que nada podría empezar. Dios lo modeló con cabello rojo y ojos amarillos, con cuerpo delgado y alto, con las alas negras y jaspeadas de manchitas blancas que sus hermanos admiraron más que otras. Fue hecho con el propósito de crear el escenario en el que los ángeles actuarían.

Con el Padre y todos sus hermanos mayores mirándole con atención, se concentró en modelar el primer planeta sin más guía que su instinto; tenía todos los pasos a seguir en su mente y sus manos se movieron casi por sí mismas, creando pequeños trocitos de roca y una nube de polvo. La rodeó, acomodando los trozos aquí y allá, invitandolos a dividirse y a crear más masa. Usó parte del aliento que Dios le dió para hacer un núcleo imbuído de gravedad y hacia la mitad del proceso, ya no tuvo que esforzarse mucho. El planeta nació y ahora solo le faltaba una atmósfera, que el ángel modelo usando plumas de sus alas y más aliento divino. Quedó bastante bien, pero solo era uno y sus hermanos, miles. Faltaba mucho por hacer.

Ese primer mundo quedó como su práctica y lo usó como modelo para hacer los demás. Terminó una veintena de planetas y asteroides por su cuenta hasta que sus hermanos, aburridos de esperar, le ofrecieron ayudarle. No podían hacer lo mismo que él, pero podrían ir a colocar cada planeta donde él les indicara para que no tuviera que desplazarse tanto. Eso agilizó el proceso y además tuvo tiempo de hablar con cada uno de sus hermanos mientras hacía el planeta que el ángel en turno se llevaría. Cuando terminó de hacer el último se dió cuenta de que ninguno de los otros había regresado y supo que cada uno entró en el planeta que le correspondía para comenzar con su trabajo.

Se acercó a Dios y le preguntó qué haría ahora.

"Ahora debes crear estrellas", le respondió, antes de dejarle para descansar. Algunos mitos aseguran que el descanso de Dios vino al séptimo día, pero ya había pasado mucho más que eso y aún no se sabe cuándo volverá. 

El ángel no se sintió mal por quedarse solo, pues su labor se extendía como el cosmos y nada le traía más gozo que la perspectiva de hacer que su Padre se sintiera orgulloso de él. De modo que puso manos a la obra.

Primero debían existir los soles. Orbes gigantescas de luz blanca que contribuirían a mejorar las condiciones de vida en los planetas de sus hermanos. Los formó del mismo modo que hizo los planetas, solo que utilizó más luz divina para ellos. Era difícil manipularlos, así que tuvo que trasladarse para hacer a cada uno en el sitio que le correspondía. Los demás cuerpos dejaban de estar inmóviles en cuanto su sol era formado y describían una trayectoria alrededor de el. El ángel vió que esto era bueno y disfrutó aún más de su misión.

Cuando terminó de formarlos, siguieron las estrellas: las formaba ahuecando las manos llenas de luz de sol, para atrapar su aliento y luego apretaba con mucho cuidado mientras elevaba una plegaria al Todopoderoso. Pasado un tiempo podía abrir las manos y dejar que la recién llegada se colgara del lugar destinado para ella en el espacio y, si le apetecía, él mismo las colocaba en bonitas constelaciones. Cuando terminaba una galaxia, se marchaba para continuar en otra zona. En muy contadas ocasiones sus hermanos se asomaban cuando pasaba cerca de sus hogares, para pedirle que moviera un sol o alejara un poco algún asteroide que amenazaban con destruir la vida. Pocas de esas correcciones se sucedieron en los eones que siguieron y cada vez se espaciaron más, hasta desaparecer por completo. El ángel ya no tenía interacción con nadie y vagaba solo por el universo. 

¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer? El señor descansaba y su labor estaba concluida. A diferencia de los otros ángeles, aquello para lo que fue creado tenía una conclusión y el Señor no le había dicho qué más podía hacer. 

Por lo tanto, de vez en cuando se acercaba a curiosear en los planetas donde sus hermanos desarrollaron a los seres vivos: en cada mundo había miles de ellos, que convivían y se creaban pequeñas historias que lo fascinaban. Creó las lunas para poder contemplarlos desde un asiento, pues a veces se quedaba tanto tiempo observando que si no tenía cuidado, la gravedad intentaba jalarlo hacia la superficie.  
Descubrió con asombro que muchas veces el ángel nativo se aburría tanto como él, que disminuía su tamaño para hacerse pasar por mortal y se mezclaba entre ellos, para asesorarles o amarles. En más de una ocasión deseó poder bajar él mismo, pero se imaginó que no sería bien recibido. Entonces se levantaba y estiraba las alas para sacudirse de encima el polvo espacial que se había acumulado en las plumas y emprendía el vuelo. En el camino al siguiente mundo revisaba amorosamente cada lucero para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio, hasta que notó algo demasiado extraño, que no se suponía que pasara.

Cuando estaba terminando de crear una luna para sentarse a mirar un planeta azul que parecia bastante descuidado, se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal con una estrella cercana: estaba cambiando. En vez de brillar con un destello blanco, lo hacía con uno azul claro y además parecía crecer. El ángel se acercó para verla mejor y le dió la impresión de que el astro "quería" salirse de su sitio y dejarse caer a la superficie de aquel planeta rojo.

\- No se te ocurra arrojarte: me metería en problemas si lo hicieras. -Le dijo en un susurro. Hablarle a sus creaciones no era nada nuevo en él, lo hacía desde que Dios se retiró a descansar.

Lo que no era usual era que las estrellas le respondieran como hizo esta.

\- Oh, no querría causar molestias... ¡pero es que todo se ve fascinante allá abajo! ¿No sería posible moverme un poco para verlo más de cerca?

El ángel no supo qué contestar a eso y trató de fijarla a su lugar, pero entonces ella se desprendió. Intentó retenerla con ambas manos, pero la muy pícara se deslizó entre los dedos e inició el descenso. Él se lanzó tras ella y pudo alcanzarla cuando pasaron la luna recién hecha, la apretó contra su pecho y dió la vuelta para regresar.

\- ¡Déjame por favor! ¡Quiero ir allá abajo! 

Su voz era agradable al oído y bastante mesurada, considerando que de ella emanaba un deseo imperioso de escapar de las manos de su creador, y mientras el ángel intentaba colocarla en su sitio otra vez, ella no dejó de suplicarle que la dejara ir. El ángel hizo varios intentos, incluso la giraba y trataba de empujarla, pero era en balde: la estrella estaba gorda y ya no entraba. 

\- No puedes ir. Debes quedarte en tu lugar. -Si seguía forzandola le haría daño, así que dejó de empujar y solo mantuvo las manos sobre ella para impedirle alejarse.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero ir allá abajo, no me gusta estar aquí.

¡Eso era inaudito! Jamás había escuchado o imaginado cosa igual.

\- Porque fuiste hecha para estar aquí. Yo mismo te formé: usé mi aliento, la luz de un sol hecho por mí mismo y el calor de mis manos para darte forma. Una plegaria a Dios hizo que pudieras caber en este pequeño espacio. Fuiste hecha para permanecer aquí y, con la venía del Señor, aquí has de quedarte hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Creyó que la pequeña lo comprendió, porque sus ruegos cesaron en cuanto termino de hablar y él pudo quitar las manos. Aliviado de que ya no hubiera resistencia trató de ensanchar el espacio donde estuvo fija pero fue inútil. El espacio era creación de Dios, él no tenía poder sobre el.

\- Es inútil, ya no puedo regresarte a tu sitio. No cabrás.

\- ¡Hurra! ¿Quiere decir que puedo descender?

\- ¡Qué tontería! Por supuesto que no. No sé lo que te pasará si atraviesas la atmósfera del planeta. Podrías desaparecer, no estás hecha para sobrevivir ahí.

Tampoco estaba hecha para hablar o desear algo y sin embargo, lo hacía. Quizá también podría habitar allá abajo, pero ¿a qué precio? Su sitio era aquí arriba pero si no podía quedarse donde estuvo antes, tal vez tendría que buscarle otro lugar donde cupiera. Pudo haber omitido un nicho cuando formó a sus creaciones y ahí la colgaría, si lo encontraba.

La tomó en sus manos con cuidado y la llevó por el resto de la galaxia, buscando aquel hipotético lugar. Al no encontrarlo, supuso que estaría bien mudarla de sector siempre y cuando se quedara en el espacio, haciendo lo que se suponía que debía hacer: brillar. De paso les daba una segunda revisión a las otras para evitar que este incidente se repitiera. Pero a veces le era complicado hacerlo con la primera en los brazos, pues seguía creciendo lentamente.

Pronto llegó el momento en que tenía que tomarla con ambos brazos para llevarla y su resplandor le dificultaba ver las cosas que tenía enfrente. Chocó con varias lunas en más de una ocasión y le parecía que en cada una, el lucero se estremecía y trataba de escaparse. Pero en realidad la estrella estaba muy cómoda ahí y aprovechaba esos pequeños accidentes para asomarse y mirar más de cerca las superficies de los satélites.Todo le interesaba, todo era nuevo para ella.

En una ocasión, cuando el ángel se detuvo a descansar cerca de una nebulosa, ella volvió a hablarle. Había permanecido callada la primera parte del viaje para evitarle molestias pero ahora veía la oportunidad de hacerle una pregunta.

\- ¿Es malo desaparecer?

Al hacedor le costó un poco recordar la conversación que dejaron pendiente, pero cuando lo hizo la miró como si estuviera loca, o descompuesta.

\- Por supuesto. No estás hecha para desaparecer, sino para perdurar en el espacio y lucir tu brillo hasta que El plan se ejecute. Desaparecer es todo lo contrario a eso.

La estrella titiló y guardó silencio el suficiente tiempo para que el ángel descubriera a otra rebelde y la fijara en su sitio con una plegaria rápida antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Me parece que no quiero desaparecer. Pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí, sin poder moverme. 

\- Bueno, pues qué pena. Todos tenemos que hacer aquello para lo que fuimos hechos.

\- ¿Fuiste hecho para retenerme? 

El ángel se detuvo y se la quedó mirando. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? 

\- No, fui hecho para crear cuerpos estelares.

\- En ese caso, tal vez tu obligación termina cuando nos colocas en nuestro sitio y lo que pase después ya no es tu responsabilidad. Me has creado, y te lo agradezco, pero ahora quiero ir a ver el mundo.

Era absurdo: por supuesto que lo era, tenía que ver que todas sus creaciones estuvieran donde debían estar para que El plan fuera ejecutado. ¿Cómo si no inspirarían a los seres vivos que habitaban los planetas? El propósito que Dios le dió era muy claro y dudaba que su Plan tuviera huecos como el que sugería la pequeña rebelde.  
Ah, pero su trabajo estaba hecho desde hacía tanto y no quedaba nada más por hacer. ¿Qué otra cosa le correspondía si no vigilar que sus creaciones se quedaran en su sitio? 

\- Pero dejarías de existir si entras a una atmósfera y no podrías ver ni una sola cosa. En cambio si te quedas en tu lugar, perdurarás por siempre. Estás hecha para brillar y alumbrar las noches de los planetas, inspirar a sus habitantes que observen tu constelación que, por cierto, ha quedado imperfecta por tu culpa. Espero que estés satisfecha. -Le dijo con reproche.

Era imposible saber si eso le importó, pero como volvió a callar, el ángel siguió cargando con ella. Recorrieron varias galaxias antes de que al ángel se le cansaran los brazos y poco a poco la pequeña rebelde se fue deslizando lenta, perezosamente, hasta que logró soltarse. No pudo atraparla de inmediato porque no se dió cuenta que se le escurría. Tan acostumbrado estaba ya a llevarla que no necesitaba pensar en que lo hacía. Cuando lo notó y volteó, lo que vió lo dejó maravillado.

La estrella iba volando detrás suyo, rodeada por una atmósfera, una nube de gas y polvo que definitivamente antes no tenía. Le iba a la zaga, emitiendo un brillo azul intenso que terminaba en una cola luminosa. El ángel no se detuvo, más bien siguió volando y mirandole por encima de su hombro.

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? -Le gritó.

\- Yo... ¡no lo sé! Pero es emocionante. ¡Ahora ya no tengo que volver a quedarme quieta! ¡Puedo ir a donde yo quiera!

\- ¡Pero ya te dije que desaparecerá si entras a algún planeta! - Replicó mientras desaceleraba para darse la vuelta e intentar atraparla. La estrella lo anticipó y cambió su ruta, alejandose tan rápido como pudo, esquivandole primero con alarma y luego, juguetonamente.

No se dió cuenta de cuándo aquello pasó de ser una persecución desesperada, a un juego inocuo. Una competencia por ver quién era más rápido, quién predecía los movimientos del otro, quien lograba esconderse por más tiempo en un cinturón de asteroides o rozar al otro con la punta de los dedos o parte de la cola. Atravesaron media galaxia así y cuando el ángel se percató de que llevaban algún tiempo en ello, se detuvo de pronto. La estrella chocó con él y se fue botando hacia una roca a la deriva. El ángel se acercó para, ahora sí, recogerla a brazos abiertos. No solo se veía distinta: también se sentía un cosquilleo agradable al tocarla.

\- Has cambiado. No se supone que debieras hacerlo... ¿puedes volver a lo que eras antes?

\- No sé cómo hacerlo. Tampoco sé cómo pude cambiar: estaba pensando en que quería viajar a tu lado para conocer el resto del universo. Tus brazos son cómodos, pero sé que comenzaba a incomodarte llevarme en ellos.

El ángel suspiró. No estaba seguro de esto. "Conocer el resto del universo" sonaba a que no querría volver a quedarse inmóvil, además si antes no cupo en el espacio designado para ella, tal vez ahora no cabría en ningún otro; ahora estaba enorme, llegaba a la mitad de la estatura del ángel y eso, en términos astrales, significaba mucho. El juego fue divertido, pero no debió ser. La estrella podría escapar, podría intentar convencer a otras para que hicieran lo mismo... pero, ¿sería tan malo como pensaba?

Solo había una manera de saberlo y esa era permitirle andar libre bajo la condición de que al menor intento por lanzarse a cualquier planeta sería inmovilizada y metida a la fuerza donde él lo dispusiera. La amenaza surtió efecto porque ella no podía saber que el ángel no sería capaz de cumplirla, y accedió. Si demostraba que podía comportarse y, más importante aún, si Dios no se manifestaba en contra desde su sueño, entonces consideraría dejar que las otras estrellas rebeldes se soltaran. Si podían transformarse en lo mismo que esta, entonces habría encontrado la siguiente parte de su misión.

\- Ahora ya no eres una estrella. -Le dijo antes de emprender la marcha- Ahora eres un cometa.

El nombre nuevo venía por la cola o coma que venía arrastrando. Normalmente era pequeña, pero cuando pasaban cerca de un sol, aumentaba en tamaño y brillo. Se veía preciosa.

El cometa aceptó el cambio y se acopló muy bien a su nueva existencia. A menudo hacía preguntas sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas en el espacio y sobre cómo creó los asteroides o las lunas y el ángel se esmeraba en responderle con claridad y paciencia.  
Cuando agotaron los temas de los cuerpos espaciales, siguió con preguntas sobre la Creación: ¿Quién era Dios? ¿Cómo era? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué no pudo Él encargarse de hacer las estrellas en vez de crear a alguien que las hiciera por Él? ¿Por qué el ángel era diferente?

Con paciencia, y a veces con añoranza, el ángel respondió todas esas, y muchas más preguntas hasta que llegó el momento en que la curiosidad del cometa estuvo casi saciada, pero eso no significaba que disfrutara menos de estar con el ángel. Se hizo útil para ayudarle a identificar otros astros a punto de soltarse y a veces le indicaba cuando sus plumas se salían de su sitio. Se la pasaban bien, los dos juntos, y pronto empezó a olvidar su antiguo deseo. Este fue rápidamente reemplazado cuando pasaron por un sistema solar que tenía un trío de planetas habitados y un hermano del ángel emergió de uno de ellos.

Llegó para hablar con el ángel y, pese a lo similares que eran, el recién llegado tenía el cabello oscuro y el cuerpo menudo. Sus alas eran blancas y atraparon la atención del cometa hasta que la conversación entre los ángeles terminó: al despedirse, su creador se dirigió al otro con una palabra que jamás le había escuchado.

\- ¿Aquel era un ángel como tú? -Le preguntó cuando el otro se marchó.

\- Así es. -Respondió mientras pensaba en las noticias que su hermano le había llevado.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué le has llamado "Caliel"?

\- Se trata de su nombre: una palabra única para referirse a él y a nadie más. Todos los ángeles recibimos uno cuando Dios nos insufló la vida. 

Esto lo dejó pensando por mucho tiempo, pero el ángel ya estaba acostumbrado a sus ocasionales cambios de humor. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano le atacaría con más preguntas, pues el tema era nuevo entre ambos, así que continuó con lo suyo.

Caliel había venido expresamente para informarle que su participación en El plan involucraba notificarle que se hacía necesario dejar que "sus creaciones siguieran su curso natural". Todo ocurría por una razón, y esas palabras significaban que debía dejar de intentar reparar a las estrellas rebeldes. Ya llevaba algún tiempo considerandolo, en vista de lo bien que se portaba el cometa, pero recibir una confirmación lo hacía sentir más seguro.

Emprendieron el camino hacia la galaxia más antigua del cosmos y localizó a una que estaba a punto de desbordarse de su sitio. Estaba adoptando un tono rosa pálido cuando el ángel la recibió entre las manos. Ahora ya no sintió exasperación, sino ternura cuando la pequeña comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ir allá! -Le reclamó la rebelde, luchando para descender al planeta más cercano.

\- Lo sé; sé que quieres ir con desesperación al mundo y ver lo que hay ahí. Pero morirás si lo haces y al final no saciarás tu curiosidad, ni siquiera podrás contemplar lo que te rodea como has hecho hasta ahora. Quedarás deshecha porque no fuiste creada para existir allá abajo. Mejor ven conmigo, como tu hermana. -Le dijo amorosamente mientras le mostraba al cometa que todavía se mantenía pensativa, flotando detrás de él.

El esplendor de su cola, su tamaño tan respetable, y su hermoso deslumbraron a la neófita de tal modo, que las protestas y el forcejeo cesaron. Se quedó quieta en las manos del ángel.

\- Ven conmigo. -Repitió el ángel para terminar de convencerla- Y seguramente aprenderás a andar por tu cuenta. Te convertirás también en un cometa, verás el universo, conocerás otros planetas y no tendrás que quedarte quieta si no deseas hacerlo. Vamos en camino de recolectar a más como tú, así que no estarás sola.

Sintió más que escuchar el consentimiento de la estrella y dejó de sujetarla. Temió que le hubiera engañado para aprovecharse y escapar de sus manos, pero en cambio se acurrucó cómodamente en su palma y se dejó llevar.

No tuvo problemas en convencer y llevarse consigo al resto de los luceros rebeldes en esa galaxia: todas encontraron su sitio en los brazos y pecho del ángel hasta que fueron tantas, que tuvo que prender a las más grandes en los hombros y las plumas de las alas. Con el tiempo el último se convirtió en el sitio en que las neófitas más ambicionaban estar, pues podían ver más de cerca a aquellas que habían crecido tanto que ahora tenían cola. La primera de todas ellas, la azul, había crecido tanto que ahora su coma servía de apoyo a las que iban formandose detrás de ella hasta que podían andar por su cuenta.

El ángel llegó a tener a la zaga a miles de cometas, todos riendo y haciendose preguntas entre sí; jugaban a perseguirse cuando él se detenía para recolectar a más luceros desesperados por lanzarse a la aventura y no tenía mas que mostrarle a las neófitas lo que podrían llegar a ser si se iban con él. Cuando terminaba de registrar una galaxia, entonces los llamaba. En esas ocasiones el primero, el de azul, ponía mucha atención y centelleaba de emoción, pero se regularizaba cuando todas quedaban en fila para ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

En una de esas ocasiones en que sus compañeros se escondían entre las lunas de un planeta enano, el cometa azul se acercó al ángel y le rozó una mano llena de neófitas para atraer su atención. Transcurrieron muchas galaxias desde su última conversación, pero el hacedor no había olvidado el tema y pudo remontarse a el sin problemas.

\- Creía que Ángel y Cometa eran nombres compartidos, pero ese otro ángel tenía otro nombre para sí. Ese segundo nombre ¿también se comparte?

\- No, el segundo nombre es único; Dios nos lo da en su aliento al formarnos y cada trocito que me conforma lo lleva escrito, para que quien me vea sepa quién soy.

\- Yo no puedo verlo por ninguna parte.

\- Debe ser porque no eres un ángel. Pero ahí está, en mi aura y en la forma que toman mis moléculas para que yo sea Yo.

El cometa centelleó un poco, como si asintiera. Le era fácil aceptar que no podía saber el nombre del ángel sin preguntarselo porque "no estaba hecha" para verlo por sí misma. Podría preguntar, pero le avergonzaba un poco hacerlo a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos, porque no eran iguales.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Poseo también un nombre propio? Cuando me creaste, ¿me diste uno?

El ángel no se esperaba eso pero para ser franco, tampoco se había esperado que una sola de sus creaciones se saliera de su sitio, mucho menos que un millar de ellas anduvieran por ahí recorriendo el cosmos casi libremente a pesar de que otras estrellas seguían inmóviles en sus lugares designados, sin hablar ni hacer preguntas difíciles de responder. Pero todo debía formar parte de El plan de Dios, así que dejó que todo siguiera su curso, como Caliel le indicó.

\- No; ninguna de ustedes lo tiene. Son los seres vivos de cada planeta quienes las nombrarán. Ellos crearán artefactos que les permitirán verlas desde su lugar e identificarán a cada una dependiendo de quién las vea primero, o según la posición de ustedes.

\- Oh. Pero yo no quiero que ellos me nombren. No los conozco ni ellos a mí. No como tú lo haces. Además, ¿cómo podrán descubrirme si ya no estoy en el mismo sitio para que me vean? Tú me creaste, nadie me conocerá mejor de lo que tú lo harás. ¿Puedes darme un nombre? 

\- Podría intentarlo. Pensaré en uno.

Pero no sabía si era permitido. Estaba andando a ciegas sobre un nuevo camino y no tenía idea de a dónde le conduciría. Resolvió que si Dios no quería que diera este paso, bloquearía su imaginación y su pequeño se quedaría sin nombre.  
El cometa azul, ajeno a sus dudas, fue paciente y aguardó. Incluso le ayudó a reunir a los demás para continuar la marcha y cuando llegaron a su siguiente grupo de rebeldes, le ayudó a sostenerlas y a explicarles por qué era mejor que se quedaran con él. Lo hacía para darle tiempo a reflexionar sobre su nuevo nombre y gracias a eso, este no tardó mucho en llegar.

\- Aziraphale -le dijo al pasar cerca de un sol particularmente grande que agitó sus alas y las comas de todos-, ese es tu nombre.

Aziraphale brilló con fuerza y cuando sus hermanos se sobresaltaron, exclamó: - ¡Tengo un nombre! ¡Soy Aziraphale!

No pasó mucho para que los otros cometas le pidieran el mismo privilegio a su creador y este se entretuviera en pensarlos, siguiendo el orden de transformación. A veces tardaba tanto, que el cometa en turno se impacientaba y demandaba que se diera prisa, se ponía tan insoportable que el ángel le retiraba la palabra hasta que se disculpaba. Otros suspiraban de tristeza, porque creían que se había arrepentido y ya no se los daría. Un par de ellos, frustrados por la espera, trataron de arrojarse a un sol para desaparecer y todos tuvieron que ir tras ellos para impedirlo. Fueron tiempos llenos de emociones, pero al final todo valía la pena. Cada uno se alegraba tanto de recibir por fin una identidad, que su luz se hacía más fuerte y hermosa. El ángel estaba radiante y orgulloso del modo en que sus creaciones evolucionaban y celebraba cada cambio en ellos, jugaba y reía también, les explicaba cosas y les reñía cuando se acercaban demasiado a los otros cuerpos espaciales.

Pero quizá se mostró excesivamente orgulloso. Tal vez no estaba escrito que él disfrutara tanto de sus estrellas con coma. Quizá a Dios no le gustaba que encontrara gozo en pasear con ellos por el espacio, o que les dejara asomarse por los planetas habitados, escondidos todos detrás de las lunas extras que él les hacía para tal fin. Debió ser que hizo mal en dejar que se maravillaran con los seres pensantes, con aquellos que empezaban a andar en dos, o cuatro, o seis patas y a comunicarse entre sí. Fuera cual fuera la razón, todo cambió cuando la última de sus estrellas neófitas se cayó de sus alas.

Esta en particular se retrasó en soltarse, pues ya tenía casi el doble del tamaño que sus hermanas mayores cuando desarrollaron cola, y al ángel le preocupaba que nunca fuera a cambiar. Su conciencia ya estaba madura y podia conversar con él como lo hacían las otras. Hacía milenios que dejó atrás la etapa en que deseaba volver a los alrededores del planeta que la vió nacer (todas excepto Aziraphale pasaron por eso y era la fase del desarrollo que menos le gustaba al ángel ) pero simplemente no parecía decidirse a soltarse por más que el ángel la animara. Entonces, tal vez porque llevaba mucho tirando de ella, la pluma se le soltó y agarrada a esta, la estrella salió dando volteretas por encima de la fila. Trató de maniobrar para dar la vuelta en U y atraparla para que no se hiciera daño, pero esta echó una bellísima cola verde antes de que llegara a ella.

\- ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Mírate nada más! Te dije que lo lograrías, solo tenías que recibir un empujoncito. -El ángel lo celebró.

Cuando se detuvieron en un asteroide para que pudiera pensar en un nombre adecuado para su pequeño, notó que todos estaban portandose raro. Ninguno se alejó para explorar el sector, no jugaban, no reían. Cuando uno de ellos cambiaba solían celebrarlo por todo lo alto y lo dejaban a solas con Aziraphale y el recién transformado para que pudiera concentrarse en nombrarle. Aziraphale rara vez se alejaba de él, así que no le extrañaba que se quedara tranquilo en esos momentos. Pero los demás no solían ser así y las cosas se pusieron más raras cuando le dió su nombre al pequeño.

\- Serás Próxima Centauri. -Dijo antes de soltar un jadeo asombrado cuando todos centellearon con un "¡No!"

\- ... No me gusta. -Próxima repuso en voz baja, aunque su voz sonaba más triste que airada o molesta.

El ángel no comprendió. Fue como ver el espacio de las palabras, pero no a ellas. Como ver uno de los huecos donde antes estuvieron sus cometas, que ahora le rodeaban con aire funesto.

\- ¿Cómo puede no gustarte? Lo he pensado especialmente para tí, desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que te coloqué en mi ala comencé a buscarlo; lo encontré cuando me dijiste que tenías miedo de dejarte ir. No hay nadie más que pueda llevarlo, y tú no puedes ostentar otro.

\- Pues no me gusta. No quiero tenerlo. -Rezongó el otro y se alejó. Pero luego pareció cambiar de parecer, porque regresó para mezclarse con sus hermanos. Todas brillaron débilmente y se juntaron como si buscaran darse consuelo. Pero, ¿de qué?

Continuaron el camino, tan callados como antes. El ángel estuvo tentado de preguntarles, varias veces, qué les sucedía. Si no lo hizo fue porque se dió cuenta de que ahora se sentía más ligero; ya podía moverse sin sentir que algo lo refrenaba. Ya no tenía ninguna estrella en brazos o alas, ni en los hombros o alguna traviesa colgando de sus pies. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, podía girar en pleno vuelo sin sentir que lo hacía demasiado despacio. Era una sensación liberadora, embriagante, ligera...

Era aterrador. Había perdido la costumbre de pensar en sí mismo como un individuo y comenzó a sentirse extremadamente solo, abandonado. ¿Por qué se sentía así, si estaba con sus pequeños? 

Pasaron cerca de planetas habitados y sintió un cambio en la hilera que venía detrás de él: ya no la presencia de sus cometas, sino vibraciones de estrellas que querían precipitarse a tierra, dejarse llevar por la gravedad. Estrellas que ya no eran jovenes e impetuosas, que luchaban consigo mismas porque deseaban bajar con todas sus fuerzas, pero también querían quedarse con él. Entonces, lo supo todo y las lágrimas brotaron antes de que supiera que estaba triste.

Se detuvo, cubrió su cara y lloró hasta que vió luces multicolor colandose entre sus dedos: enfrente suyo estaban todos, con las colas enredandose entre sí y sus fulgores palpitando, intentando alcanzarlo. Se alejó un poco, herido por el descubrimiento.

\- Van a dejarme. Todos ustedes sabían que en cuanto el último tuviera coma y nombre, me dejarían solo. -Les reprochó.

\- Lo supimos hace poco. -Dijo Rigel.

\- Cuando faltaban tres de nosotros por desprenderse de tí. -Continuó Sirio.

Altair, uno de esos últimos tres, se adelantó para rozarle el rostro. - Tratamos de sostenernos, pero era difícil: te veías tan deseoso de que cambiaramos, que Antares y yo no pudimos aguantar la tentación de que sonrieras por nosotros y nos dejamos caer. Próxima aguantó tanto como pudo, pero no podía dejar de crecer.

\- Ahora que lo sabes, no podemos postergarlo como queríamos; El plan habla en nuestro interior y nos dice que debemos ir a vivir entre los seres vivos, para tener un último cambio. 

Próxima Centauri fue el primero en marcharse y el ángel no pudo retenerla. Salió disparada hacia el planeta que había contemplado antes de que el ángel lo tomara en sus manos y los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Fue tan confuso, que tardó bastante en reaccionar, en elegir a cual de todos tomar. Y cuando lograba elegir y atrapar uno, era tan grande que no le cabía entre los brazos y se le escapaba con un suave "Adiós", dejandole cubierto de polvo de cometa. 

Persiguió a todos los indecisos, esos que, por haber estado más tiempo con él, no sabían si quedarse otro poco o hacer una ruptura limpia y dejarle en el acto. Les habló tan dulcemente, suplicó tanto, que optaron por pedirle que los acompañara a los planetas que les correspondían, así tendría tiempo para asimilar lo que tenía que Ser.

El ángel aceptó y se pusieron en marcha. Ahora ya no eran cientos, miles, sino apenas una docena de ellos. Hablaron de todo y nada a la vez, pero ya no hubo juegos. La alegría se había ido, porque amaba a sus pequeños como un conjunto y verlo tan reducido le recordaba que pronto tendría que vagar solo por el cosmos, como lo hizo cuando los creó. Solo que ahora, ¿qué le quedaría por hacer? 

La primera despedida fue dolorosa, pero mucho menos que haber visto a los que se marcharon en desbandada, huyendo de él como si le detestaran. 

Le vió descender y quemarse en la atmósfera. Lloró cuando vió que sus partículas se desprendían y empezaban a dispersarse y lo dió por extinto cuando los otros resplandecieron de emoción: las partes del cometa caído estaban reestructurándose, dividiendose y formando otra cosa. Otro ser.

Cayó con un estruendo, haciendo un cráter en la tierra y el ángel supo que estaba vivo: ya no era una estrella, ni un cometa. Era un ser como él, como los otros ángeles. Un ser que permaneció dormido en las profundidades de la corteza del planeta, pero que despertaría esplendoroso, que haría grandes cosas y tenía cabida en El plan de Dios. Eso ayudaba a aceptar la separación y así fue que cuando llegó el turno de las demás, pudo despedirse con una sonrisa y palabras de aliento.

Hasta que solo quedó Aziraphale. 

El cometa azul, casi tan grande como el ángel, se había quedado callado y quieto cuando los demás huyeron. Desde que supo que debería dejar al ángel, decidió quedarse a su lado pasara lo que pasara, porque no podía soportar la idea de que el ángel se quedara solo. Por lo tanto, lo guió por el camino equivocado. 

El ángel sabía que estaban yendo a la dirección completamente opuesta del planeta que Aziraphale debería habitar, pero creyó que el cometa lo había olvidado. Después de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que se lo llevó de ahí, tan pequeño que le cabía en las manos? O podía ser que lo recordara, pero postergara lo inevitable porque tenía miedo.  
Sí, eso era comprensible. Él mismo tenía miedo de dejarlo ir. El saber que todos sus pequeños estaban vivos y podrían contribuir al Plan del Padre era la mayor de las felicidades... Pero eso no significaba que no los extrañaría, que no sentiría que le faltaban muchas partes de sí mismo. Si debían tardar hasta que Aziraphale recordara el sitio donde fue creado, no sería él quien pondría impedimentos.

Así que viajaron de borde a borde del universo, uno fingiendo que no recordaba el destino y el otro pretendiendo que no se daba cuenta del mal camino. En algún momento dejaron de fingir y solo disfrutaron de su tiempo juntos, recordando a los demás. A veces se reían tanto al hablar del modo en que un cometa chocó con otro, o cómo aquel se atoró en los anillos de un planeta, o como este se ofendió por que lo confundieron con uno más viejo, que se olvidaban de que ahora eran solo ellos dos; los demás vivían en sus recuerdos y por ahora, el ángel no podía pedir más.

Pero todo tiene que terminar. No estaba en las disposiciones de Dios que se postergara lo inevitable, y Aziraphale comenzó a sentirlo con el tiempo. No tuvo necesidad de decirselo al ángel; ambos se dieron cuenta poco después de que comenzara.

A veces se desviaba, primero solo un poco. El ángel no lo notaba porque él mismo modificaba inconscientemente su ruta para mantenerse cerca del cometa y cuando veía que Aziraphale perdía trocitos y empezaba a evaporarse, lo tomaba en brazos y lo alejaba a toda prisa del sol que ninguno había notado hasta ese momento. Solo ocurrió tres o cuatro veces, y fueron más que suficientes para que el mismo ángel decidiera que ya era hora de despedirse.

Ahora era Aziraphale el que no lo aceptaba.

\- No quiero que estés solo. ¡Sufres tanto de solo pensarlo! 

El sufrimiento era un concepto que hasta ese momento les era ajeno, pero supieron relacionar la palabra con el sentir al instante.

\- Sufriré más si desapareces. Si desciendes a tu planeta, al menos sabré que estás bien.

\- Sí, pero ¿podré volver a visitarte? ¿Y qué harás después? ¿Te pasarás el tiempo mirandome, mirandonos a todos desde el espacio?

No era mala idea: de hecho, le pareció muy buena. Así no se sentiría mal y tendría algo en qué pasar el resto de la eternidad...

El ángel se acordaba del camino hacia el planeta de Aziraphale; recordaba el de cada uno de sus pequeños, así que ahora fue él quien guió al cometa bajo la excusa de ver lo que hacían sus hermanos. Pero al acercarse al primero de la ruta se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa: el ángel de ese planeta estaba atento al espacio y en cuanto los dos se acercaron a la atmósfera, este les salió al paso.

\- Sigue tu camino, hermano. No puedes acercarte más.

Tenía el cabello blanco y la mirada fría. Porque lo que debía hacer no le gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Sé a lo que vienes y te pido que te marches, porque El Plan me dicta que no debo dejar que vengas a ver a tus Demonios. 

¿Demonios? Él no entendía nada de eso. El conocimiento de la palabra no vino a él, así que debía ser algo creado por su hermano. Aziraphale disminuyó su brillo.

\- Yo no vengo a ver aquello, hermano. Solo quiero saber si los cometas que cayeron aquí están bien.

\- Lo están. Si necesitas saberlo, emergieron de la tierra hace algunos siglos y desde entonces han hecho su labor magníficamente; se encargan de guiar a las almas mortales en misiones que yo no puedo alcanzar a comprender. Pero su existencia forma parte del Plan y para que cumplan su parte satisfactoriamente, Dios ha dispuesto que no te recuerden. No podrían llevar a cabo su propósito si pasaran el tiempo extrañandote, o percibiendo que son vigilados. Lo siento mucho.

No tanto como él lo sentía. 

Debió alejarse pero no perdía las esperanzas de que aquello concernía solo a ese planeta, solo a esos "Demonios". Él y Aziraphale lo intentaron hasta el cansancio, hasta que todos los ángeles del universo le repitieron lo mismo: no debía volver a ver a sus pequeños.

Al menos le quedaba Aziraphale, pero... estaba muriendo. Su luz languidecía y en más de una ocasión tuvieron que detenerse a descansar porque el cometa perdía velocidad y energía.Para esas alturas ni siquiera le insistía sobre volver o no y dejaba que el ángel lo llevara en brazos, con dificultad, hacia su planeta.

\- Pero te quedarás solo, y el ángel de mi mundo no te dejará verme. -Protestaba débilmente.

\- No importa. Solo quiero que estés bien. -Le decía.

No había angustia ni rabia en su interior. Tampoco tristeza, o sufrimiento. Simplemente había la resignación.

"Si es la voluntad de Dios", pensaba "entonces la acepto alegremente. Solo quiero que todos estén bien".

Había vida en el planeta de Azira, pero no estaban tan expandidos que no se pudiera encontrar un espacio agradable y deshabitado donde el cometa pudiera caer. La raza dominante era joven, guerreaban todo el tiempo y morían rápidamente. 

No sentía a ningún otro ángel en la superficie.

El hacedor aguardó un poco en la órbita del planeta, creyendo que había un error; tal vez el ángel protector de ese planeta no estaba prestando atención y dentro de poco subirían a decirle que se alejara, que no tenía derecho a venir a cuidar de sus Demonios como en los otros planetas, que no...

\- Aquí todavía no hay demonio. Ni ángel. -Cayó en cuenta abruptamente, mientras Aziraphale intentaba escabullirse de sus brazos, como hizo cuando se volvió una estrella libre. El cometa intentaba evitar lo inevitable, no quería separarse de él.

¡Pero tal vez no tenían que hacerlo!  
¿Sería posible? ¿Habría impedimento para lo que estaba germinando en su mente?

Volteó hacia el espacio: Ya no había nada que lo retuviera. Ninguna otra estrella intentaba desprenderse de su sitio y no necesitaría de su guía, de eso se aseguraron él y Aziraphale en el camino de regreso, mientras hablaban. Todas permanecían fijas en su sitio.

Sus pequeños cometas eran Demonios y sus hermanos cuidaba de los que cayeron en sus respectivos planetas. No lo recordaban, no lo necesitaban. 

Pero él necesitaba tener a alguien bajo su cuidado. Necesitaba amar y procurar el bienestar de su ser amado. Aziraphale fue el primero y ahora, sería el último en quedarse con él. Pero, ¿le sería permitido?

Elevó una plegaria para pedir permiso al Altísimo y, como en otras ocasiones, no despertó de su sueño para fulminarlo por intentar hacer algo para lo que no fue creado, guardó sus alas y se dejó caer.

***  
Supuso que experimentaría un cambio similar al de sus cometas, que se descompondría y adoptaría otra forma pero no fue así: seguía abrazando la forma moribunda y cambiante de Aziraphale y su ser disminuía considerablemente de tamaño. Se sentía menos etéreo, más consistente, como si toda su luz se compactara. Cuando se aseguró de que no sufría de cambios graves, se concentró en ver a Aziraphale.

Durante varios minutos las moléculas del cometa se separaron como había visto en sus otros pequeeños y luego se reagruparon, formando un cuerpo. Uno robusto, de cabello claro y ojos azul intenso como la luz que emitía cuando fue un cometa. Y esos ojos lo miraban con asombro, mientras sus brazos se agarraban a él como si tuviera miedo de que se separaran en el descenso.

Cayeron tan fuerte, que quedaron incrustados en la piedra y un cráter el doble de grande que los otros se formó alrededor de ellos. La nube de polvo tardó varias rotaciones en dispersarse y el ángel, otro tanto en emerger.

El impacto le había hecho perder la conciencia por primera vez en toda su existencia, pero una vez que despertó se sintió de maravilla. Nada le había pasado, seguía teniendo el mismo par de alas, la misma apariencia, hasta la voz estaba sin cambios. Tan solo era mucho más pequeño y ya no flotaba tan primorosamente como antes, pero todo su poder seguía ahí. Estaba seguro de que si se lo proponía, podría crear una versión en miniatura de una estrella, pero ya no tenía ganas de crear más; ahora estaba con la única que importaba y no le molestaba pensar que al despertar, Aziraphale podría no recordarlo. Estaría junto a él y le ayudaría a concluir cualquiera que fuera la misión que el Plan le tuviera reservada. Los recuerdos los atesoraría y quizá los compartiera con Aziraphale más adelante, si este tenía curiosidad.

Así que vivió en la orilla del cráter durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Esperando a que Aziraphale despertara. Habría deseado permanecer abajo con él, pero no se sentía cómodo en el hueco, con tanta materia a su alrededor. Intentó sacarlo, pero se dió cuenta de que la gravedad se lo dificultaba y estaba fuera de consideración el romper la roca. No sabía qué tan resistente era el cuerpo de Aziraphale y no iba a arriesgarse a romperlo.  
A veces se marchaba a explorar, pero no se alejaba mucho; quería ver cómo funcionaban las cosas para poder orientarlo en cuanto su pequeño emergiera. Descubrió la maravilla de recibir la luz del sol al pie de un árbol, el gusto dulce de las frutas, la suavidad del pelo de un conejo y lo hermoso que era ver volar a los patos. No necesitaba preguntar cómo es que sabía los nombres de todas esas cosas; simplemente lo sabía.

Los patos eran, de entre todos los seres vivos, lo que más le gustaba, en particular por la manera que tenía la madre para guiar a sus crías hacia el agua porque le recordaba a sí mismo, a Aziraphale y a los otros cometas. A veces los añoraba pero descubrió que poco a poco olvidaba la tristeza y solo le quedaba la felicidad de haberlos visto crecer.

El planeta le dió la vuelta al sol más de cincuenta veces antes de que, una mañana, el Demonio saliera por su cuenta de la tierra. El ángel estaba disfrutando de una siesta, práctica que aprendió de unos mortales que se asentaron cerca en los últimos años, cuando escuchó sus quejidos.

Era alto, pero no tanto como su creador, que le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Ya preparaba un saludo amistoso, una presentación risueña, cuando Aziraphale le tomó la mano y le sonrió.

\- Hay algo que no me atreví a preguntarte antes.

¡Lo recordaba! Aziraphale sabía quién era él. Acaso se debiera a que descendieron juntos. O a la voluntad de Dios.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El ángel estaba felíz cuando se lo dijo.

\- Me llamo Raphael.

Los ojos de Aziraphale parecían brillar, tal como sucedía cuando fue un cometa.

Ambos estarían bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha sido todo un reto llegar hasta aquí. 
> 
> Kudos, críticas, tomatazos, sugerencias, dudas y demás son bien recibidos. Solo te pido que te acerques con respeto, pues te responderé tal como te dirijas a mí.
> 
> ¡Lo logré! :D


End file.
